Serenas Adventures
by harryrocksmysocks
Summary: This is all about Serena while shes at boarding school. I dont know if they give you info about it in the later books i'm only on book three.
1. Flight 13a

Chapter 1

Flight 13 a

Serena is a girl with long blond hair. She is tall and flawless. Or so it seems on the outside. The truth is she is not so perfect. Her parents are sending her away to a boarding school I France to hopefully make her the perfect little girl they always wanted. Serena never wanted to go. She had friends that she didn't want to leave. Worst of all she had just slept with one of her best friends Nate. She knew Blair, Her best friend has a crush on him but something just happened.

Our story begins at the airport. Serena is waiting at gate 13 a. Her mom is there with her lecturing her on not being a brat, and politeness.

Serena didn't think any o this was necessary. She was very polite. Her mom had made the rules very clear though, if you disgrace your family off to boarding school. Serena didn't mean to fall asleep in the park. She hadn't even been drinking. Ok maybe a little. She goes out and parties all the time though that night was no different. She was seen by one of her moms "clients" though. So her she was.

"You may now begin boarding flight 13 a" said the extremely perky flight attendant.

Serena's mom ushered her up to the line where many egger people were getting there tickets checked to board the flight.

"Now Serena I expect you to be good. Said her mom.

"Yeah, yeah ill be fine. Said Serena very annoyed, and she boarded the plane.


	2. The Flight

Chapter 2

The Arrival

Serena had been on the plane for eight hours. She was very tired. Her mom had told her something in the car on the way to the New York airport, what was it. Oh yes, Serena remembered that her mom told her an old friend of hers would be there to meet Serena and take her to the airport. She quickly made her exit off the plane and started looking for the man. It turned out not to be a man at all but a woman. Serena also noticed it was her ant Barb. Mothers old friend her ass, this was her favorite ant!

"Ant Barb" yelled Serena running like a five year old on a sugar high.

"Serena darling" said her ant as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's been so long" Serena almost started crying she was so happy.

"Yes it has" said her ant.

Serena's ant Barb was a very sophisticated woman. She always kept proper poise and Serena should have known that she would be going to her ant's school of juvenile delinquent girls. Not the very nice school her mother had told everyone else she was attending.

"I'm guessing I won't be attending Hanover Academy like my mother said then will I" said Serena disappointed that she would be under the watchful eye of her ant.

"No, No you will not. Your mother doesn't want you getting into trouble so she sent you to my school instead. I will have you know I'm not afraid to expel you so always be on your best behavior. But I'll explain more in the care lets get your things." Her ant sounded very cheerful that she was the one who got to ruin Serena's year.

As Serena and her ant started walking to the baggage claim Serena began thinking. She thought that maybe she could go to this school for a year and then porously get expelled, that way her mom would have to let her come back. She already missed Blair, and Nate his soft warm body. But she would have to forget about "the parting of the red seas" if she ever wanted to stay friends with Blair. All of a sudden Serena snapped out of her daze when she tripped over the baggage claim. How embarrassing. Her ant screamed as Serena started to be carried off by the baggage claim conveyor belt. She was red as a beet. She managed to jump off, and when she did her ant came running over to make sure she was ok. Then she laughed at Serena for not grabbing the bags that were right next to her. Oh the irony. Any way when the bags came back around Serena got hers and off Barb and Serena went. What a great way to start a new school year.


	3. The First Day Part 1

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The first day part 1

Serena was completely in a depressive mood. She had never gone this long without talking to Blair. She had a suck ass weekend preparing for school with her ant barb. She hated life and everyone in it. She was sick of all the crap. She had done absolutely nothing wrong, and here she was in reform school.

**Monday September 1****st**

**5:00 a.m. **

"Shit" Yelled Serena as she stubbed her tow in pitch blackness at 5 in the morning. The wakeup call had just blared though the speakers of the boarding school dorms. Her ant barbs voice came up and told everyone to be down stairs in the dinning hall in 10 minutes. They had to eat breakfast and then go to class. How was she supposed to look perfect? She couldn't. Most of the girls who saw her at Constance thought she just looked like that. Yeah right. It takes effort.

"Shit" she said again. Serena couldn't believe how early it was. This sucked. This was bull shit. Getting up this early, and eating this early. They had classes for like 10 hours a day in this godforsaken place and then community service.

Serena started to look for the light. There it was, she franticly started brushing her hair. Then she ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was a mess. Then she ran down the hall back to her room to get into her uniform.

Her uniform that deserves explaining. It was an extra large black vertical striped suit. It mad Serena's hips look huge. On the outside Serena seemed not to care how she looked. But in reality she cared a hell of a lot.

She was all dressed and had one minute to get down stairs. She was running late. In was 5:15 by the time she got down stairs. She was stared at by all the girls as she walked in. She didn't know what they all were looking at, what the hell. She was pretty then them all so they better not be judging her. Dam them all. Her ant Barb called her up to the front. And then………


	4. First Day Part 2

And then…

And then…..

Serena was so nervous. What the fuck is this, she thought. Was this some sort of cruel joke? Oh my god. All she could here were whispers around her. This place was no different from Constance. It was the same kind of people. Gossips, all of them. Sure she had, had her fair share but never was she the one to be gossiped about. As she reached the podium she started to feel nauseas. Oh my god was all she was thinking. Oh my god.

"Ladies, I would like to make an example out of Serena here. She was late! Do we except lateness here!" her ant was going on like a dictator. The whole Cafeteria erupted in "no". This was it Serena was being made into a fool. Her ant continued on,

"Tardiness means you get the whip!" her ant said this with a maniacal laugh.

This was a dream, it had to be.

"Bend over dear so you can get your lashing." Her ant said.

Wake up; wake up was all she said. She embraced herself. One two three. Then it hit her, like when you come inside and your hands are practically frostbit while there melting. It was horrible. Was this even legal, Serena couldn't imagine her ant being so cruel. Then came two more. Serena thought she was bleeding. Oh what a world.

Her day was no better than that morning. Her body ached all over. None of the teachers showed her any kindness and nether did the students. All she thought about all was how much she missed New York. Oh god, she couldn't take another minute of this. Her math was hard, so were all of her other classes. She couldn't stand this place. She just couldn't. She would die here.

That first day was brutal. Serena was happy to just crawl into bed. She had examined her self in the mirror, and the whip lines were all over her back. It had left scars. This was horrible. Something told her that that wasn't the last of the beatings. She was scared. Frightened even. She didn't want to mail Blair; she didn't know what to tell her. She decided to email her and just say school was going great, ask her how she was and just leave school at that. What a day. Serena got into her pajamas and as soon as she hit the pillow she was asleep. Just like that, easy as pie. She could wait for the next morning. She didn't want to be here not at all, but at least she had a bed.


	5. A New Friend

Serena was up all night; she didn't get a wink of sleep that night

Serena was up all night; she didn't get a wink of sleep that night. She was in so much pain. This was so unreal. She was hungry too. She hadn't eaten all that night. The morning wake up call had come in louder than ever or maybe it just seemed that way because she hadn't slept. She reached for the light and turned it on. She got up grabbed her cloths and quickly walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at her reflection. She was examining her eyes as she franticly finished her hair and started up on her teeth. Her eyes had huge bags underneath them. She badly needed some makeup and a shower. But she wouldn't be able to until that night.

On Serena's way out of the bathroom she ran into a girl. She had dark brown hair, and huge brown eyes. She was so pretty.

"I'm sorry" said the girl in a think British accent. She was only 5'1 but she had a tall look to her.

"That's fine, my name is Serena. You." Said Serena kindly and had a very interested look to her. She was very curious.

"Ummmm, my name is Jordon." The girl said shyly. "Hey do you want to wait for like 3 minutes we can go downs together." Said Jordon.

"Cool" Serena said with cheer in her voice. Had she made a friend? Oh maybe today would be better.

Serena and Jordon had made it down to the cafeteria just in time. Jordon had shown Serena a passage to the cafeteria that was much faster. Today finally she had a table to sit at.

Serena's day was much better today. And she hoped it would continue. When she got back to her room she decided to write to Blair. Her email was very short:

_Dear Blair,_

_My time here at Hanover has been great. I really miss you and everyone there in New York. I wish I was there._

_Love,_

_Serena_

She was so excited. Tomorrow she was meeting Jordon and her friends for cigarettes in the lounge. She was so excited. She had finally made a friend. She put on her pajamas and hopped into bed. She pulled out laptop again and put the finishing touches on her paper she had to hand in tomorrow. She sent it to her printer and was ready to go. What a great day she hoped tomorrow would be even better.


	6. The new Life

Serena had gotten up early that morning. It was Friday and this weekend Serena was going to go hang out with Jordon, Crystal, and Darla. These girls were all high sisity princesses sent here for stupid reasons. Serena and her newly found friends were discussing boys out on the smoking porch. Serena had never smoked before but all these girls were so she said what the hell and lit up. Little did she know she would be hooked for life?

"Like what about that cute boy who delivers packages her, he is smokin'. Said Crystal.

"Oh yeah." Serena said in between puffs. "What a hottie" Serena was so happy that she had made new friends. She was starting to enjoy it here She didn't want to stay but she didn't mind it here at all. She had made some real friends. They showed her ways to look perfect with ten minutes to get ready. They also told her that juniors didn't have to wear there uniforms to class. Only to community service. I mean who would wear Armani to do work anyway. Serena really like these people they were very down to earth. Serena used to be uptight worry worth. But now, now she felt Zen.

Her Langue Art class was kind of fun. She was enjoying Shakespeare. He was poetic. She liked poets. Infact she would date a poet. As long as he didn't like stalk her. That was just creepy. This was the conversation at the smoking lounge one Thursday afternoon.

"I would love to date a poet." Serena was all dreamy looking as she said this.

"What he got like all creepy and sent you love poems over email, not normal ones either. Like if he wrote a really weird one like your hair is my soul, and I can't live without you." Jordon said this with a chuckle.

"That would be scary" said Serena. She was really enjoying her time here.

It was December now. Jordon invited her to spend the winter with her. Serena said yes of course. She had told Blair she would be home though. Oh yes. Serena knew what she would email Blair. It was brilliant. She got out her laptop and sat down on the smoking porch with a cigarette in her mouth. She wrote:

_Dear Blair,_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been so busy with work. Any ways I wont be home for Christmas. I'm meeting my mom in The Alps for skiing. See you this summer_

_Love \, _

_Serena_

There now she was all set. Hmm now she just had to pack. Shed emailed her mom to send her a some real cloths. So she was all set for London. She just wondered how it would be. Oh well, she will find out.


End file.
